JPDE: After The Fall
by alexrusso89
Summary: Inspired by the game JPDE and Jay Red's lets play. Set after the fall of Beacon. The academy, Vale, Ozpin , everything is gone, JPDE and their friends have scattered across Remnant, now team JPDE is set to reunite, can they survie this time tho?


"Fucking dont god damn it!"

The words still rang in his ears. Wilson Dekabegis looked shocked from saying.

" I...uh...dont know what yo-" but he was cut off

" What did i say about being over dramatic " The flame said.

" Im confused" Wilson replied

" I have a plan set in motion " The flame said " You will see soon enough, this is going to be fun" and with that the flame disappeared

White Light?

That was the first thing Wilson saw. It was dim at first but by the time he fully even realized it was there, it was burning. It grew more intense by the minute, sweeping him off his senses, out of his mind. It grew stronger and stronger, but no matter what he did he couldn't get out of its blinding, white grasp.

The light drew its long rays out over him; it enveloped him in a prison of radiance. He squirmed, he screamed, he did everything. He used every last bit of energy. The glow was still there, but it was not as strong. Lines were beginning to take shape. He saw his whip gauntlets, his memories swirled around him showing epic battles against Wesser and his friends and the friends he had made then suddenly a cackle. It was an evil cackle. A cackle so heartless, so ruthless, it sank into her heart and tugged at her soul. Suddenly his memories began to fade as chains swirled around them and around Wilson chaining his in place as a shadowy figure of a pale woman appeared.

Darkness again.

At first Wilson thought it was just darkness, but he realized it was not lack of light, it was black. A color. It was all around him, dotted with little rays of light. Tiny speckles shining like their own little universes. But suddenly it was no longer so dark. Something was emerging. He couldn't quite make it out, but it seemed to have an green hew to it. It had the energy of pure evil, probably as bad, if not worse, as the pale woman. Suddenly his team and friends were falling ,they all appeared to be in terror. It was all coming into focus. Vocabulary, thoughts.

Understanding.

This vision of her's faded away and light was returning. It was adding up in his mind, the dots were connecting. He had it.

The pale woman was Salem. a source of evil, looked quite grim now, Salem looked at her Grimm in pity. They was so evil and brilliance, but too brilliant for its own good.

Wilson who lay still slightly twitching. The flame smiled. Faithful, loyal, Wilson had everything under control. He could count on him. He was the one good thing in this shit storm.

-Meanwhile-

It is the sunlight that wakes her. Her eyes snap open and the dim remains of a headache fade from her skull. Did I doze off? She doesn't remember being tired. The trip to Atlus hadn't been a long one. Jacqueline B. Ivory or just Jack to her friends reaches up to rub her eyes. The subway car continues to rattle along, and the brief glimpse of day vanishes as they race back underground.

"A Grimm Attack?" Two schoolgirls stand by the train car's door, arms wrapped around handrails, heads dipped together in conversation.

"Mmmhmm," the second girl says. "I heard about it online. Apparently the Beacon Academy was over run, there was a bright light and now a Grimm sits frozen on top of the tower."

"Geez, that's scary."

"That's not all, I heard the same thing nearly happened at Shade."

The first girl frowns. Jack's attention drifts away. They weren't talking about anything, not really. Just rumors and nonsense. She doesn't need to pay attention. She doesn't need to care. The fall of Beacon cost her her friend, but it also got her team away from Ozpin. Nothing else matters. She keeps her eyes on the floor for the rest of the trip.

The train reaches a subsidiary station, and Jack steps off and mixes with the people on the platform. Her shoulders slump forward, her hands are shoved deep in her pockets, her eyes are fixed on the ground. Jack walks. She occasionally checks the GPS on her scroll . She says nothing. She walks.

Jack continues to the location, her eyes on the ground. The lab ship feels forgotten. It had been a few years since Jack had been on this ship. Jack supposes there could be some charm to this ship.

She passes the medical clinic, a shuttered movie theatre, and a mess hall. Nerves set in. She hasn't seen Enrico Poldenlino, the man who call her here. He is or was Penny's father. He is a friend. Jack does not know why this man had called her, but she no longer questions things. This has all been arranged.

Jack opens the door to the lab and steps inside. A man sits on a stool. He wears a white and green Altas military uniform" His hair, though receding, is a lustrous red,and his beard is stylized into a point. Papers is in his hands, but the man looks busy. At the sound of Jack's entrance, the man glances at her over the tops of his glasses.

Professor", Jack began nervously, "You wanted to see me?"

"I did", Enrico replied with a slow, deliberate tone, "I had high hopes ". He paused and looked at a picture of Penny, "Seems I was wrong".

"Oh?" Jack gulped.

Enrico nodded, " This isn't a laughing matter", He barked, "Now lets get down to business".

"I didnt know we were fighting Huns", a voice called out. Enrico stepped aside to reveal Penny, well a new Penny, "Sal-U-Tations Jack, General Ironwood has a mission for us" Penny said " We are to form a team again".

Jack gaped at Penny for a few moments, a little star struck, then suddenly hugging Penny, "Penny", Jack stammered, "Ive missed, wait? A team again?".

" Yes" Penny said. " Then who is our team mates?" Jack asked

"Your wish is my command", a feminine voice called out from the doorway. The occupants turned around and laid their eyes on a woman dressed in pink tights, brown boots, a pink mid drift top. She had white hair and bunny ears. Everyone in the room stared silently at the woman although Jack's face was utter disbelief, "A welcome back would be nice", she added, leaning against the doorframe casually in the process, "I would've liked a banner but I didn't want to push my luck".

" Carrots?" Evelyn merely smiled, "You were expecting someone else?"


End file.
